mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Reborn! characters
The characters of the Reborn! anime and manga series, known in Japan as Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, are created by Akira Amano. Set in a fictional town called Namimori in modern Japan, the series' main protagonists are of Japanese descent. However, their connection to an Italian Mafia family results in a majority of other characters introduced being mainly of Italian descent, including most of its antagonists. The story centers around middle school student Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada, who finds out that he is the heir to the most powerful Mafia family, the Vongola. The current Vongola boss thus sends his most trusted member, the titular character and infant hitman, Reborn, to train the future boss. Tsuna gradually becomes a more confident person and leader, while Reborn slowly recruits members into Tsuna's own Mafia family, which mostly includes Tsuna's schoolmates. Though they encounter new allies in the form of other hitmen and mafiosi, they also attract attention from those who want to annihilate the future boss of the Vongola Family. Enemies such as the Kokuyo Gang, a group of Mafia criminals, and The Varia, an elite team of assassins, prove to be formidable challenges for Tsuna's new "family". When the story later shifts into an alternate future, nine years and ten months later, in which some of the characters are transported into, they have to adapt to a world where every Vongola member, as well as their allies, is being hunted down by a powerful rival family of that era, the Millefiore. The characters transported from the past into this future are joined by adult versions of the ones who have yet to be replaced with their younger selves. Various publications that review manga series have mostly praised the eccentric cast of characters in Reborn!. Some attribute the story's humor to the peculiar characters, with one reviewer positively describing it is as an insane collection of characters. The story's shift into a darker and more serious tone by volume eight garnered even more praise, with some finding the characters being no longer simply used for slapstick comedy pleasing, and that the characters' evolving maturity is gratifying. Creation and conception The Reborn! characters have also appeared in Akira Amano's early versions of the series that were meant for adult readers due to the violence that it contained. Amano has referred to most of her characters as "weirdos", and mentioned that though she changed the storyline's style starting from volume 8 of the manga, she still kept adding the weirdo characters. Protagonists Tsunayoshi Sawada , referred to as Tsuna, is the 14-year-old central character of the series. Because of his severely low self-esteem and lack of talent in any activity, Tsuna is known as "No-Good Tsuna" at his middle school Namimori. After being informed that he is the heir to the Vongola Family, due in part to him being the great-great-great grandson of the first Vongola boss as well as the untimely deaths of the other candidates for the position, he is trained into becoming a mob-boss by the infant Vongola hitman Reborn. Tsuna is often shot by Reborn with a bullet that increases his physical abilities in order for him to fulfill his regrets. That state is what gradually makes others see him in a better light. For the most part of the series, Tsuna rejects his position and wants nothing to do with the Mafia, however, due to the results of various conflicts involving himself and his friends, his own power matures and he eventually starts embracing his destiny. He is voiced by Yukari Kokubun in the anime. Hayato Gokudera is a 14-year-old transfer student from Italy who was placed in Tsuna's class. Gokudera is a dynamite expert nicknamed , or "Hurricane Bomb Hayato" in the anime. He keeps various explosives hidden on his body and uses those explosives liberally by lighting them with a cigarette (or several) held in his mouth. Initially, he comes to Japan in order to test Tsuna's strength, and after the latter risks his life to save Gokudera, he devotes himself entirely to Tsuna, having sworn to become his right-hand man. A hot-headed and short-tempered youth, he continuously gets into fights with several of the other characters, especially to those who try to get too close to Tsuna. Despite his personality, he is considered to be a genius, excelling in his academic studies. He is voiced by Hidekazu Ichinose in the anime. Takeshi Yamamoto is the 14-year-old popular baseball star of Namimori Middle School. Despite his carefree and outgoing personality, he initially has no confidence in doing anything other than baseball, even attempting to commit suicide after sustaining major injury to his arm. After Tsuna reassures him, the two become close friends, and Reborn tries to recruit him into the Vongola Family. He hardly takes anything seriously, and is usually oblivious to what is truly happening around him, often tricked by Reborn into participating in Mafia-related events because he thinks that they are all just playing a game. Though he becomes a dedicated and valuable member of Tsuna's family, growing to become a fighter who excels at swordsmanship, he still does not understand the full extent of the situation surrounding the Mafia. He is voiced by Suguru Inoue in the anime. Lambo is a cow suit-clad 5-year-old assassin from Italy affiliated with the Bovino ("Bovino" means "bovine" in Italian) Familia. He has a huge afro (which he stores a variety of objects in, such as snacks and weapons) with horns on the sides of his head. Despite being a hitman, he lacks the emotional maturity and discipline that Reborn has and is also very conceited as well as being a crybaby. In order to prove that he is worthy of becoming his own family's boss, he comes to Japan to kill Reborn, though he only proves that he is no match for the Vongola hitman. His main choice of weapons are hand grenades, and his future dream is to rule the world. He also possesses his family's Ten-Year Bazooka, which replaces his present self with another version of himself ten years into the future. The 15-year-old Lambo remains a crybaby, though his good looks make him more charming to others. His child self is voiced by Junko Takeuchi, while his older self is voiced by Kenjirō Tsuda in the anime. Ryohei Sasagawa is the 15-year-old passionate member of the boxing club at Namimori Middle School. He constantly asks others he believe are strong to join his club, most notably Tsuna. In response, Reborn wants to recruit him into Tsuna's family. Every time he sees Tsuna and his family doing something strange, he gets fired up and always wants to be a part of it. Because of his energetic character, however, he does not understand the full extent of Tsuna's connection with the Mafia, but still does everything that he can to protect him and fights with as much spirit and confidence as the others. Proficient in hand-to-hand combat, his boxing training lead to his peak physical condition. He has a habit of always saying "to the extreme" as a single response or as an ending to his sentences. He is voiced by Hidenobu Kiuchi in the anime. Kyoya Hibari is a 16 year old that is the leader of Namimori's Discipline Committee, or Prefects, whose members happen to be a group of delinquents loyal to him despite his lack of care for them. Though he mostly speaks in a calm tone, Hibari is an excellent but violent fighter himself, who uses a pair of tonfa as his primary weapons. Though he uses his status to harass others, he actually has great pride in his school and has a soft side toward animals and I-pin. However, students are not the only ones who fear him, teachers and other town residents know of him as well since he enforces his form of order throughout the entire town. He prefers to be alone, usually beating up those who crowd near him. Despite caring little about the events surrounding Tsuna and his friends, Hibari takes a great interest in Reborn after seeing his abilities, which is reciprocated by Reborn, who wants to recruit him as part of Tsuna's own family. He is voiced by Takashi Kondo in the anime. Mukuro Rokudo is a 15-year-old Mafia criminal who escaped from an Italian prison, which held some of the most dangerous Mafia criminals, before he was to be executed. Not long after, he, along with his two subordinates, came to Japan, enrolled in Kokuyo Junior High, and started the Kokuyo Gang, which consists of heinous criminals whom have recently escaped from prison. Skilled in casting illusions as well as mind control, He attempts to take his revenge on the Mafia by taking over Tsuna's body and using him to wreak havoc. When his plan fails due to Tsuna's interference, he is once again imprisoned. However, later on in the series, after possessing the body of Chrome Dokuro, he takes on a more supportive role for the series' main characters, though still prefers not to associate with them. He is voiced by Toshinobu Iida in the anime. Chrome Dokuro , originally named , is a 13-year-old Japanese girl who wears a Kokuyo school uniform. Mukuro Rokudo uses her as a vessel after he saved her life by creating illusionary organs for her when she lost her right eye and some of her organs in an accident. Chrome has been shown using two of Mukuro's six skills: creating illusions and summoning beasts that kill the enemy. The Japanese rōmaji of her name, Kurōmu Dokuro, is an anagram of Mukuro Rokudō. Chrome is the named holder of the Mist Ring, and thus battles Mammon in the Vongola Tournament. When she is overwhelmed by Mammon's powers, Mukuro takes control and defeats him. After being transferred into the future, her physical condition takes a turn for the worse as several of her internal organs begin to fail. However, under Adult Hibari's instructions, she uses the power of her Vongola Ring to sustain her organs via her own illusions, thus avoiding any immediate danger. Afterwards she is given the Mist Vongola Box Weapon, the Demon Spade Evil Lens, which allows her to see through enemy illusions. She is voiced by Satomi Akesaka in the anime. Antagonists Kokuyo Gang The Kokuyo Gang is a group led by Mukuro Rokudo, who formed the group after escaping from a special, high security jail in Italy which housed heinous criminals who have even committed crimes against the Mafia. Along with the two comrades he escaped with, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto, he recruited other Mafia criminals who were able to break out from the same jail some time later. After their defeat at the hands of Tsuna and his friends, they were all once again imprisoned, though Chikusa and Ken are later able to escape, while Mukuro strikes a deal with the Vongola for their safety. The Varia The Varia is the Vongola Family's elite, independent assassination team. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans, however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. Despite lacking loyalty and respect for other members, they are extremely loyal to their leader, Xanxus. The Varia also appear to have more than fifty subordinates ranged under the command of the main members. The Varia is apparently reclusive, only showing themselves after Iemitsu Sawada disappeared. Millefiore Family The is the Mafia family that is engaged in battle against the Vongola Family in the future. The Millefiore is a result of the merging of two separate Mafia families: the up-and-coming Family led by Byakuran, and the family with as much history as the Vongola, the led by Uni. They are organized into two groups to distinguish their old families, which are then further separated into 17 different squads, each named for a plant or flower. Those originally from the Giglio Nero are the Black Spell and have the tendency to engage in direct combat, while those from the Gesso are the White Spell and specialize in cunning battle tactics. There appears to be animosity between members of the White Spell and the Black Spell, resulting in a lack of communication and sabotage by individual squads. Their organization also possesses the Mare Rings, a set of seven rings on par with the Vongola Rings originally belonging solely to the Giglio Nero. Shimon Family The Shimon Family is a Mafia group that has been allies with the Vongola since before Giotto, but had grown weak over the years. Seven of its members transfer into Namimori Middle School in order to attend Tsuna's inheritance ceremony. These members are Shitt P., Suzuki Adelheid, Kaoru Mizuno, Rōji Ōyama, Koyo Aoba, Julie Katō, and the tenth Shimon boss, Enma Kozato. Their true motive is to take revenge on the Vongola, who supposedly betrayed the Shimon Family during the first generations' time. Their power comes from the Simon rings, which are fully activated by Vongola's Sin, a vial which is said to contain the blood of the first Shimon boss. Their rings use flames of the Earth as opposed to Vongola's flames of the sky. Other characters Vongola Family The has long since been the most powerful Mafia family in all of Italy since its creation 400 years prior to the start of the series. They are considered to have a violent and bloody history, and have had several other Mafia families and organizations serving them, including a few members from the infamous Arcobaleno. Giotto a.k.a. Vongola I (Primo) is the founder of the Vongola Family. He was known to have had an unorthodox family; that is, he accepted anyone he liked, including kings, military men, rival Mafia members, and even religious people. The organization has also been on the receiving end of secret black ops military technology, which has bolstered their strength over the years. Those who inherit the Vongola bloodline have certain unique traits; some traits are consistent, with every Vongola in each generation possessing it like heightened intuition, while sometimes it would skip either one or possibly even several generations. They also possess the Vongola Rings, seven invaluable rings which have been around since the founding of the Mafia underworld and are usually in possession of the main members known as the Vongola Guardians. They are also rich in various traditions, most notably the Vongola Tournament, a traditional battle in which two groups vie for the seven guardian positions. Timoteo a.k.a. is the current head of the Vongola crime family. He uses a scepter as his primary weapon. It is implied that he is becoming too weak to lead the family, and thus accepted Iemitsu's son, Tsuna, as the next head of the Vongola Family. However, Xanxus, his adopted son, deemed himself more worthy to become the next boss, so he kidnapped and replaced IX with a fake, who sanctioned the traditional Vongola Tournament. The real IX was placed within Gola Moska, gradually draining him of his life energy, though he is later saved by Tsuna. He appears in Tsuna's vision during the future story arc, leading Tsuna to believe that he may be dead in the future. Giotto is a direct ancestor of Tsuna and the first Vongola boss, having the title of . He appears various times during the Vongola's fight against the Millefiore, helping Tsuna to increase his powers upon recognizing him as the Vongola's 10th boss. His guardians; Alaude, Knuckle, G, Ugetsu Asari, Lampo, and Daemon Spade, all bear similar traits to Tsuna's guardians. In the anime, he is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa. Giannini Giannini is part of a family who has provided weapons' tuners for the Vongola for many years, but his own "modifications" actually make all the weapons far less useful. He travels inside a round mechanical machine, but does not seem to do so anymore in the future, a time where his skills have greatly improved.l Talbot Talbot is a mysterious old man working under the Vongola family. No one knows just how old he is, but he is rumored to have served under Giotto. When the Vongola Rings are destroyed by the Simon family, Talbot rebuilds them using the blood of Giotto, fusing them with the animal rings. Combined with the resolve of the Vongola family, they become the Version X Vongola Gear.Chapter 299-301 Arcobaleno The Arcobaleno (which means "rainbow" in Italian) is the group of the seven strongest infants, who each possesses a pacifier colored as one of the colors of the rainbow, with each color corresponding with their Dying Will Flame. Their pacifiers will glow when a member nears another Arcobaleno. They were all transformed from adults into their current forms, having sacrificed themselves in order to protect the ultimate power "7³" (Tri-Ni-Sette). Each of them gained their own "curse" and specific abilities, and are able to emit the Dying Will Flame throughout their entire body. Colonnello, the holder of the Blue pacifier, is revealed to have not been part of the original seven, and had instead taken Lal Mirch's place during the day they were transformed. In volume seven, the holder of the Green pacifier, , tries to get Tsuna assassinated, but his henchmen fail to do so. He is also known to be one of the developers of the special boxes. The holder of the Orange pacifier was Uni's grandmother, , who then passed it on to Aria, Uni's mother, and the holder of the Red pacifier is I-Pin's master, Fon (風 Fong). They all died in the future, but are revived thanks to Uni's sacrifice. Reborn is the holder of the Yellow pacifier of the Sun. The titular character, Reborn is an infant hitman belonging to the Vongola Family. As the Vongola IX's most trusted member, he becomes Tsuna's home tutor and trains him into becoming a Mafia boss. Since he is an official Vongola member and is only there to train Tsuna, he is not allowed to directly interfere with most of Tsuna's battles, though he is allowed to defend against attacks directed solely at him. His "partner" is a shape-shifting chameleon named , who usually sits on Reborn's fedora. The bullets used by Reborn are created inside Leon. When Reborn's student is gradually progressing, Leon's tail falls off, his shape-shifting abilities become unstable, and he is no longer able to create bullets. When Leon shape-shifts into a gun a move Reborn uses is called chaos shot which is made with the sun dying will flame. After Leon creates special items for the student, he returns to normal. No matter how strong the emotion, Reborn always keeps a straight face and handles many situations as calmly as possible. Reborn often says "Ciaossu" (a mix of the Italian "ciao" and the Japanese "ossu", which is a casual male greeting). He randomly appears dressed as "another person" who no one except Tsuna and Dino recognizes, and seems to see nothing unusual in any of his own behavior. In the future, Reborn is mentioned to be dead, and in order to avoid the Negative Seven Rays which Byakuran unleashed in the atmosphere in order to slowly kill the Arcobaleno, the past's Reborn remains in Vongola's underground base and wears a special suit. He is normally voiced by Neeko in the anime but in his short appearances as an adult, Ken Narita voices him. Colonnello is the holder of the Blue pacifier of the Rain. Though he is not part of the original seven Arcobaleno, he attained the blue pacifier after attempting to take Lal's place on the day that they were all turned into babies. He is in charge of the training ground behind Mafia Land and was a former member of the COMSUBIN, thus he is not averse to using heavy artillery, using an anti-tank rifle as his primary weapon. His animal partner is a falcon that usually rests atop his head and it can help him fly to distant places. Colonnello also acts like a rival towards Reborn and vice-versa, but despite this, he shares many traits with Reborn, like being a merciless tutor, suddenly taking naps, and having a sharp tongue. He trains Ryohei in preparation for the Vongola Tournament, and in the future, he is said to have died trying to protect Lal Mirch, while in fact he died protecting Viper who later commits suicide out of hopelessness. He is voiced by Daisuke Nakamura in the anime. Skull is the holder of the Purple pacifier of the Cloud. Head of the combat forces of the Calcassa Family, Skull wears a full leather outfit and a motorcycle helmet, which is copied by all his subordinates. His pet is a giant armored octopus whose tentacles follow his hand and finger movements. He is implied to be not as powerful of an infant as Reborn and Colonnello, whom he calls his senpais, and is looked down upon and ridiculed by the two. Reborn considers Skull as always being someone's errand boy and Skull, to his dismay, does not deny the fact that the only person he was an errand boy to was Reborn. He is said to have died in the future. Before Skull became an arcobaleno he was a stunt man and nickname was skull from hell. He is voiced by Tetsuya Yanagihara in the anime. Viper is the holder of the Indigo pacifier of the Mist. He is a member of the elite assassination team, the Varia, under the name . Known as the Arcobaleno's best spellcaster, Viper has the ability to cast illusions, as well as being able to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper (he carries a roll of paper with him); the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to the desired person. He also has a black frog named Fantasma that lies on top of his head. By turning into a yellow salamander and biting its tail (Similar to the oroborus a symbol of alchemy and magic), which forms into a "halo" above him, Fantasma can give Mammon the ability to fly in combat. He claims to have been trying to break the Arcobaleno curse, and had sealed his pacifier so that other Arcobaleno cannot sense him. He has also created a chain that conceals the power of the Arcobaleno pacifiers, as well as the Ring Flames . During the Vongola Tournament, he defeats Chrome, however, he is defeated by Mukuro once the latter takes possession of Chrome's body. He is said to be dead in the future, with Ginger Bread claiming that he took his own life after feeling there was no other way out. He is voiced by Rumi Shishido in the anime. Lal Mirch is the holder of a corrupted pacifier. She is a female member of the Arcobaleno who states that she cannot live up to the Arcobaleno name, considering herself to be one of its weakest members. This is due to her curse being incomplete after Colonnello, her former subordinate in the COMSUBIN, attempted to take her place. Her incomplete transformation clouded her pacifier, and caused her original rain energy to change into both the mist and cloud energies, as well as causing the scars on her face. Also, if she does not use her Arcobaleno powers, her curse would gradually disappear, which is why she eventually becomes an adult again. However, upon using her Arcobaleno powers in the future, her pacifier glows blue, and she states that her pacifier was supposed to be the blue pacifier that Colonnello attained. She is also part of the Vongola's CEDEF, or Outside Advisors. According to Reborn, she shows her emotions easily and is very readable. She is voiced by Masami Suzuki in the anime. CEDEF Members of the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia (Italian for "External Advisors of the Family") are unofficial members of the Vongola Family. They hold a very important position in the family's structure, in that, during times of crisis, the CEDEF leader becomes the family's second-in-command. They also have as much voting power as the Vongola boss when choosing the family's next boss, and if the two disagree on who the heir will be, the CEDEF leader has the power to split the Vongola Rings. Iemitsu Sawada is Tsuna's often absent father, who has supposedly been working abroad at oil fields for the past two years. Tsuna believes him to be a loser father who has nothing to do with the Mafia, but Iemitsu is actually the "Outside Advisor", which is the second highest position in the Vongola Family, and is known as the Vongola's "Young Lion". After the fake Vongola IX chose Xanxus as his successor, Iemitsu, who wants Tsuna to become the next boss, protested and refused to give Xanxus the Vongola Rings, traveling around the world while he waited for the IX's reply. He returns to Japan with the real halves of the Vongola Rings, as well as a message from the IX sanctioning the Vongola Tournament. He secretly watches over the training of Tsuna and his family, and during the tournament, Iemitsu goes to Italy with his subordinates, and finds out that the IX that has been giving orders was a fake. Iemitsu usually carries a pickaxe. He is voiced by Masami Iwasaki in the anime. Basil Basilicum, commonly known as simply , is Iemitsu's young disciple and subordinate. He possesses the blue, rain attribute flame, and has the ability to go into Dying Will Mode when he consumes special pills made by Iemitsu. Due to being strictly trained since early childhood, he is a very talented fighter. Unbeknownst to Basil, in order for Iemitsu to safely deliver the real halves of the Vongola rings to Japan, he was sent to deliver the fake Vongola Rings to Tsuna. During this, he encounters Superbi Squalo, and is subsequently beat. Despite being used as a decoy, he remains extremely loyal to Iemitsu, and helps train Tsuna in order to help the latter control the Dying Will Flame. The CEDEF later sends him into the future as support for the Vongola, and his box weapon is shown to release a dolphin, which he can telepathically communicate with. Basil also has a habit of speaking in an archaic manner; usually replacing 'You' with 'thou', 'thee', and 'thy', and refers to Tsuna and the guardians with the suffix '-dono'. This unusual habit sometimes interferes in his way of modern speech. He is voiced by Yuka Terasaki in the anime. Cervello The is an organization whose representatives consist of masked women who all seem to look exactly the same and whose names are not known. When one member is beaten or killed, another member can immediately take their place. The organization also appears to possess illusionists. They are proclaimed as the judges for the Vongola Tournament under the (fake) IX's direct orders. In the future, they are working with or in conjunction with Shoichi Irie, and appear to be part of the Millefiore Family's White Spell squad. During the Six Funeral Wreaths's battle against Tsuna's group, the Cervello are appointed as the judges. Foundation The Foundation is an organization created by Kyoya Hibari in order to gather information on the "ultimate power". Its members are former members of Namimori High's Disciplinary Committee, most notably , Hibari's subordinate and second-in-command, who always wears his hair in a pompadour. Kusakabe is voiced by Takagi Shun in the anime. Others Kyoko Sasagawa is a girl Tsuna has a crush on, and is in the same grade as he. She is somewhat air headed, and initially thinks all the events surrounding Tsuna are part of a game. Nonetheless, she is very kindhearted and cheerful, and loves her older brother Ryohei, whom she often worries about. She, along with Haru, often enjoys babysitting Lambo and I-Pin. When she takes the Dying Will Shot, her form is more quiet and polite. Though she is not fully aware of how much Tsuna likes her, she thinks of him as a good friend. She first sees Tsuna in action after being sent nine years and ten months into the future right when her future self was being attacked by Millefiore members. Growing more suspicious of the others' actions, she and Haru spy on them and learns the truth about them and the Mafia. She is voiced by Yūna Inamura in the anime. Hana Kurokawa is a classmate of Tsuna and Kyoko's friend. She appears more observant and thoughtful than most of the other characters. Though she does not know the truth, she remains suspicious of Tsuna's and his friends' activities, even in the future. She has a crush on the 15-year-old Lambo. At the same time she hates children (especially the child form Lambo), to the point where she gets hives when she gets annoyed by them. In the future, her adult self gives the past's Kyoko a message from the adult Ryohei. She is voiced by Miki Ootani in the anime. Nana Sawada is Tsuna's mother, who, despite caring deeply for him, has fairly little belief in her son succeeding in life. She helps feed all the people that are presently living in her house and does not see anything strange with any of them. She seems to be unaware of the fact that both her husband and her son are part of the Mafia but is aware they are both up to something dangerous. She is voiced by Rika Fukami in the anime. Bianchi is Gokudera's half-sister; they share the same father. Bianchi, known as "Poison Scorpion Bianchi" in the Mafia underground, specializes in poison cooking. Since she, herself, is immune to her own cooking, she does not see anything wrong with the food she gives others. Even though they seem to have a strained relationship, she has shown great concern for Gokudera if he is injured, fighting, or suffering from stomach aches, which she does not realize are caused by her. Before, she was in love in her ex-boyfriend named Romeo, who looks very similar to Adult Lambo. Whenever Adult Lambo appears, she mistakes him for Romeo, and uses her Poison Cooking to destroy him. Currently, she is in love with Reborn, who was a former associate of hers, and wants to kill Tsuna to free up Reborn's schedule, though refuses to kill him for the benefit of others. Bianchi always states that "Love" is the strongest force of all. In the future, Bianchi returns with crucial information about the Millefiore Family after her travels with Fuuta. She tries to train Gokudera on how to control the rings and boxes, and is shown to be able to summon scorpions which emanate the Dying Will Flame, called Scorpione De Tempesta (Storm Scorpions). She is voiced by Rie Tanaka in the anime. Haru Miura is an eccentric and peppy girl who has a tendency to jump to wild conclusions, and has various odd costumes that she designs herself, as well as a myriad of wild habits. Despite this, she attends Midori Middle School, one of the toughest elite schools to get into in the area. She initially adores Reborn, but after she is saved from drowning by Tsuna, she diverted her adoration towards him instead. She loves and is overprotective of children and is usually the one to babysit Lambo and I-Pin with Kyoko. According to Tsuna, adult Haru has become more feminine, but her way of thinking is still the same. She is voiced by Hitomi Yoshida in the anime. Doctor Shamal is a crazed womanizer who hits on every cute woman he sees, though often unsuccessfully. He is said to be hiding in Japan after being charged in his own country for putting the moves on 2082 women simultaneously, one of which being a queen. He is both a skilled doctor, albeit one that refuses to treat men, and a renowned assassin known as "Trident Shamal" who was even asked to join the Varia. His primary means of combat stem from the 666 pills he carries that contain trident mosquitoes, his own breed of genetically-altered mosquitoes named for their trident-shaped stingers that infect his enemies with deadly diseases. He claims to be infected with 666 diseases that have no effect on him due to the negating effects of each disease; if he has a disease that rapidly decreases body temperature, then he has another one that increases it, and so on. Shamal also happens to be the one that introduced Hayato Gokudera to bombs when he used to work for Gokudera's family. He agrees to become Gokudera's home tutor during the Vongola Tournament, but only after Gokudera learns that protecting his own life is just as important as defending those around him. He is voiced by Toshinobu Katsuya in the anime. I-Pin is a 5-year-old assassin from Hong Kong. She is regularly transformed into her 15-year-old self by way of Lambo's Ten-Year Bazooka. The 15-year-old "Adult I-Pin" is now fluent in Japanese, and despite the fact that she is one of the most promising young assassins, she works part-time at a Chinese Restaurant ten years later in order to earn money for college tuition, though she still retains her skills. I-Pin's main ability is the usage of Gyoza-Ken, which combines her martial arts abilities with special gyoza buns laced with the scent of garlic, the latter of which numbs the brain and forces the muscles to involuntarily move on their own. Her most destructive ability is the "Pinzu-Time Bomb", activated whenever I-Pin expresses extreme shyness. Pin-numbers (such as those used in mahjong) appear on her forehead, counting down until it turns her into a human bomb that can create a small crater with its destruction. Due to her near-sightedness, she sees Lambo as the broccoli monster, and often beats him up. She also has a crush on Kyoya Hibari, who bears a striking resemblance to her master, and often activates her Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion after seeing him. She is voiced by Li-Mei Chiang in the anime. Dino is the 22-year-old tenth generation boss of the which is part of the Vongola Family alliance. Dino is a young man with great skills as a fighter and a leader. Reborn's chameleon Leon created his main weapons, a whip and Enzo, which is a turtle which grows in size and rampages when soaked in water. Like Tsuna, Dino, at first, was a klutz who did not want anything to do with the Mafia, but he became a suitable Mafia boss after Reborn became his home tutor. He came to be known as ("Bronco Dino" in Viz's translation) and fixed the Chiavorone's financial problems, turning them into the third most influential family. Dino, however, is so devoted to his family, that when none of his family members are around, his skills decrease dramatically, often accidentally hitting people with his whip and falling down the stairs. Dino becomes Hibari's home tutor before the Vongola Tournament, and travels with him around the country in order to train him. In the future, he advises Tsuna and the others on how to control their box weapons, and is shown to release a horse from his own box. He is first voiced by Kenta Kamakari, and then replaced by Kenn for episodes 34 onward. Fuuta is a young boy who ranks people by their abilities in a book half his own height. He has an extremely wide range of knowledge on thousands of people and is considered to be a valuable informant for the Mafia, sometimes being paid insane amounts of money for a copy of certain rankings, but due to this, he is often chased by the Mafia. When he ranks people, gravity around him becomes distorted, making objects around him float, and images of stars and galaxies appear in his eyes. It is unknown how he actually gathers his information, some rumours say he talks to a ranking planet, and his rankings do become skewed when it rains. He also has to be looking at the person to determine their rankings. He calls Tsuna his big brother referring to Tsuna as Tsuna-ni, and starts living in his house. In the future, after gathering information with Bianchi, Fuuta, who now carries a suitcase rather than a book, returns to Japan with crucial information about the Millefiore Family. Fuuta also reveals that he was Lambo's guardian until three years before Tsuna's arrival in the future, and prefers that Lambo not be endangered. He is voiced by Yuko Sanpei in the anime. Longchamp Naito is the overly hyper, eighth generation boss-in-training from the Tomaso Family. He happens to attend the same school as Tsuna, but they first meet in their second year when they end up in the same class. Unlike Tsuna, Longchamp is optimistic and excited about everything, and though their families are rivals, he constantly befriends Tsuna. Longchamp is known to have a unique taste in women, and is shown with a different one each time. He also has a weird habit of collecting unusual objects, including dead batteries and condiment packets, and his bedroom is covered with junk as a result of his hoarding habits. His family is the creator of the , which, when shot with and revived, will cause a person to grieve about all the terrible things that have happened in their life, making others feel sorry for them. Kawahira A man who lives in the future at a real estate firm that belonged to an old lady Haru knew in the past. He is constantly referred to in earlier episodes as a frequent customer of Adult I-Pin's ramen delivery service, but makes his first appearance when Tsuna and company are trying to hide from the Six Funeral Wreaths. He possesses a ring that can create strong illusions and he also has the ability to produce and control a killing intent, in order to lure away enemies searching his place. He does not outwardly state his true motives but claims that Tsuna and his friends owe him one for his help. Merchandise Several types of merchandise have been produced based on the likeness of the Reborn! characters. Apparels from the series include replicas of the characters' clothes, such as Tsuna's X-Gloves or Reborn's hat. Other merchandise modeled after their likeness includes action figures, plush dolls, key chains, and figurines. Characters are also featured in the series' soundtracks, in which their corresponding voice actors perform songs related to their characters. They are also featured in the various games released for the series, including in video games that are mostly of the fighting game genre, and on trading cards that are part of the Reborn! trading card game. Reception The characters introduced in the Reborn! series have been both criticized and praised in several reviews of the series. With the first seven manga volumes being devoted to introducing various new characters whilst still focusing heavily on the main characters, a reviewer from comicbookbin.com believes that "Akira Amano composes each chapter as a separate episode, like a TV series, with a main cast and a guest character appearing each chapter." He describes the ever-expanding cast of peculiar characters as a line-up of eccentrics that fit right in with the main cast, but later comments that the author strains the narrative in the sixth volume due to giving some minor characters like Longchamp Naito too much attention. Still, he positively remarks that the hilariously weird things the characters do has not been done since Seinfeld, and Erin F. of popcultureshock.com agrees, attributing the story's humor to the characters. Micheal Aronson of mangalife.com describes it is as the "most insane collection of characters thrown together in a single series," while Ben Leary of Mania.com fairly says that "many of the plots are dependent on the cute, practically SD characters who would probably be mascots in another series." Though most of the characters' reviews for volumes one through seven are primarily based on their ensuing comedic situations, the tone changes drastically as the series shifts into a more serious mood starting with volume eight. In ComicsVillage.com's Charles Tan's review of volume eight, he notes that the character designs have a "simple, iconic feel to them," and that they can easily shift from being super-deformed to having serious expressions. Both in IGN's and mangalife.com's review of volume nine, the reviewers both expressed gratification to the main character's Tsuna reform, with David Rasmussen of mangalife.com now seeing Tsuna as a "cooler" character compared to how he was before. A.E. Sparrow of IGN further comments on how the characters are further developed rather than being simply used for slapstick comedy, but due to that, the readers can find themselves being concerned for their well-being. References Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Category:Fictional Mafia crime families Category:Fictional assassins Characters es:Anexo:Personajes de Katekyō Hitman Reborn! fr:Personnages de Reborn! ko:가정교사 히트맨 리본의 등장인물 목록 ja:家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!の登場人物 pt:Anexo:Lista de personagens de Reborn! ru:Список персонажей Reborn! th:รายชื่อตัวละครในครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น! zh:家庭教師HITMAN REBORN!角色列表